Leap to Fly
by georgiagirl5
Summary: My name is Trinity James, and this is my story. I went from a normal high schooler to a girl trying to save her father all in one day. I am being offered the offer to rule an unknown Court in order for my father to return safely. I have help from three faeries already. And I think I might be falling in love with one.
1. Chapter 1

Leap to Fly: _Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but I'm a faery so stop crying maybe?_

**Trinity-**

Twelve years ago, on my third birthday, my mother vanished. No she didn't die, nor did she decide one day to pack up and leave. Twelve years ago, my mother and I sat on the swings in Flowery Park. She left to get my juice box from the car. The thing was, she never returned. A woman with her child found me an hour or so later wailing for my mother. The police checked everywhere for her. The rivers, lakes, and woods. It was almost like she never even existed. Like there had never been a Lillian Rose Kircheck James.

My name is Trinity James, and I am sixteen years old. My entire life has been based on being moved from school to school, state to state. My father, Aaron James, and I never stayed in one place for too long. When I asked why, my father would smile and say we just need a change of scenery. I never missed the fear that was hidden deep in his eyes. Like something or someone was chasing us where ever we went.

In school, I was considered the cliche "emo" or "mute". Which wasn't my story at all. I'm not socially awkward, which is what my father wishes to call me. I prefer quiet. I like keeping to myself. Or I'm scared of finally connecting with a person, and have to move across the country only to have them forget about me. People come with attachments and feelings. Not something I'm interested in. I was this way until _they_ came into my life. _They_ changed everything. My view on the world, and my view on the people around me. My name is Trinity James, and this is my story.

,*.

Step one, head down. Step two no physical or verbal contact with anyone under any circumstance. Step three, deep breaths. These are my three main rules when entering a new school. It avoids people and automatically makes people reject me. No attachments. No feelings. Something I don't need with the way I move around.

My hand gripped the sheet of paper in my hand tighter as I passed by a group of sneering cheerleaders. They snickered and whispered once I passed.

"Eww, omg, who is that?!"

"I don't know, but she reeks!"

"She fits right in with swamp girl!"

Their harsh whispering burned my ears. I grimaced. They seriously nicknamed someone _swamp girl? _Pathetic girls. A bit of anger surged through me, and my fist tightened around the paper. Though I did not turn to say anything. I continued fiddling with my locker combination. The combo was right, and the tab was lifting but the door wouldn't budge.

"Here." A deep voice snickered behind me. A muscular arm reached past me, and hit the locker so that it swung open. "I had this locker last year. It can be a pain in the ass."

I turned to say my thank you, but was brought up speechless. This man, boy, guy was beautiful. His eyes gleamed a bright green, and his hair was a spikey flame on top of his head. He was a foot taller than me, very lean but muscular. His eyes widened a split second before returning to normal.

"I'm Robbie Goodfell." He said shoving his hand out. I placed my small hand in his.

"I'm Trinity James." I said with a quick unlike me shake. I grabbed a Physics book from the locker and tucked it into my elbow. Robbie was still standing there when I turned around.

"You must be new."

"Um, yeah. I'm not sure what gave it away though, the schedule or the fact that I couldn't open my locker." I smiled, another thing I don't do. Especially at guys. I glanced at him, and I saw that his eyebrows were scrunched together.

"I guess those are good reasons too. I just noticed that the cheerleaders were drooling over the new piece of meat." Robbie smirked playfully ate me, then made a biting motion. His teeth clicked together with a small snap.

I tilted my head so that my hair covered the side of my face then glanced over at the girls. They stared at me with a weird interest. It wasn't the good kind of interest. More like a pack of starved wolves staring at the last piece of steak. I repressed a shiver as we passed.

Robbie led me over to a striking boy and a beautiful girl. The girl had blonde hair that was long and layered, and her eyes were a vibrant blue. The boy was blindingly beautiful, like Robbie. His hair was a dark brown, as were his eyes. They all looked similar with sharp angular bone structures, and I suddenly felt out of place with all these beautiful people.

"Trinity, this is Meghan and Ash. Guys this is Trinity James. She's new." Ash rolled his eyes at Robbie, but offered me a small smile. As did Meghan. Robbie slung his arms around their shoulders. "We're kind of the misfit toys of this high school."

"You're welcome to join." Ash said quietly. Meghan shrugged and nodded. Despair and uncertainty filled my chest. What do I do? Feelings and people weren't something I associated with. I really don't want to get attached.

"I'll think about it." I whispered.

,*.

My day passed by uneventful. Robbie was in each of my classes except for computer design. Meghan and I had gym together. Ash and I had Algebra, French, and Physics. During lunch, I noticed that both of the boys looked at Meghan with a soft loving, though Ash was already with her, and they also bicker like brothers.

They all seemed over all nice with different personalities. I did not fit in at all with their little group. Ash was a broody quiet man. Puck was a prankster. Meghan was stubborn. I am awkwardly quiet. An artist as some might prefer to call me. They didn't notice though. They accepted me into their group like I belonged. It was the most comfort I had in years.

**Puck/Robbie/Robin:**

Ash, Meghan, Trinity, and I all hopped off the bus later that afternoon. Princess and Trinity were going on about the new I-pod. Something human. While Ash kept his eyes out for anything suspicious. I watched Trinity out of the corner of my eyes. My breath was once again gone. She was outstanding looking. Somewhere through our walk, she tied her dark brown hair into a side braid. When Meghan said something funny, Trinity's head would toss to the side and her brown eyes would reflect with the sun.

And that's what it was. Her eyes were what captivated me when she first walked into school. There was a dark brown ring on the outside, and a reddish brown filled the middle. Of course they were inhuman. Just like her. She was half human, half fey. She had an undertone of strong power, but it wasn't the same as Meghan's. It was odd.

Trinity stopped aruptly. Her eyes widened, lips parted. She stared out into the distance. We all looked to see something slowly making its way towards us. I couldn't make it out, but Trinity clearly could.

"W-what is that?!" She shrieked. The thing's head snapped up. Its razor sharp teeth glinted in the mid-day light. A redcap.

It began charging at us with as much speed as it could. Ash grabbed Meghan's hand, and I grabbed Trinity's. Together we began running in a horizontal line. Meghan threw up tree roots in its path. Trinity pointed to a small farm house off in the distance. I half dragged Trinity to it. She Shoved the door open, let us inside, then shut it. She locked it before turning around and gasping. The home was completely trashed. Trinity's eyes scanned the foyer. Her feet seemed to carry her around the bottom half of the house. We followed in case something was lurking.

Picture frames were on the floor, shattered. Plates and cup were thrown around the kitchen also shattered. The stuffing from the couch littered the floor with shredded paper. Trinity stopped in the middle of the kitchen, stricken with horror. Blood covered the counter tops and walls.

"Daddy." First it was a simple whisper. Then Trinity jerked a drawer open, and yanked out a very scary knife. She sprinted through the hall to the stairs. She took the stairs two at a time, screaming, "Daddy!"

"Trinity, no!" Meghan yelled after her. We all chased her again. Trinity was frantically bounding from room to room. Tears skidding down her cheeks as she found nothing. After coming out of the master bedroom, she screamed with frustration and drove the knife all the way to the hilt into the wall.

"He isn't here." She sobbed, her brown eyes looking like broken glass. Her bottom lip trembled. "Why isn't he here?"

A note seemed to fall out of no where into our hands. Trinity rushed to my shoulder to read it.

_ It is amazing how ignorant mundanes and fey can be alone, but when they are combined they are completely blind. You're father is in the same location as I. It is right under the Seelie and the Unseelie Courts noses. I do wait for you, Princess Trinity, to rule with me. Please follow this trod into your new domain. Once you come, your father will be set free. Kisses._

_ ~Oren_

Trinity sprinted back to her room, then to the kitchen, and back to the top of the stairs without a word.

"I'm going. I have to." She said staring at the opening. I lunged at her as she jumped into the opening. Ash and Meghan jumped in after me. Together we all landed in a tangled pile on the soft ground. I growled in frustration and looked at the girl pinned beneath me.

"You never jump through a portal to an unknown world!"

Her eyes were red and watery again. My gut twisted as I remembered how I had been in this same situation with Meghan forever ago.

"It is almost nightfall, Robin. We should make some sort of camp and explain everything to Trinity." Ash said in an obnoxiously calm voice.

I worked on the fire, Meghan got wood, and Ash tried to comfort Trinity that we would get her dad back. She didn't seem to listen though. Her sad brown eyes watched the flickering flame. She was either too deep in thought to listen, or too in shock at how fast all of this happened. She barely knows who we are, and her dad has been kidnapped.

"Okay, Trinity, we need to you to sit still and listen to the story before you run of screaming. Which I don't suggest incase there are some hungry ogres near by." I got two harsh glares. Together, we explained the story of how I am Puck, Oberon's jester, Meghan is his daughter, and Ash is the Ice Prince. We are all exiles because of love. The entire time Trinity listened.

"If you told me that this morning, I would request all of you be put in an insane asylum." She sighed. "But under the circumstances I need to. I need you to help me find my dad."

It took work for all of us to agree, but soon we did. Trinity had crawled away from us a bit later. The small sounds of her sniffling filling the clearing. I laid on my back, looking at the deep black sky.

Meghan laid next to me, her gaze on my face. "You do realize we have no idea who this Oren guy is, or where."

I nodded with a sigh. "I know, but right now she needs at least some sort of hope. This is a lot to take in in one day."

"This also means we have to go to Oberon tomorrow before we do anything else. He might be able to help us."

It was much to my distaste to go to my old Lord, but Meghan was right. If we wanted to have the slightest of idea's on where to start, he is the answer. After agreeing on the plan, each of us rolled seperate ways and into the world of sleep.

** This is not following the Iron Fey series. It is just something I thought of. I really like Ash/Meghan but I felt bad for Puck so I added a romance for him :) Please give me feedback! It motivates me.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Leap to Fly: haha Thank you for the reviews! Okay time to answer the questions. No she doesn't know she is a princess...to be honest...I don't know if I will make her one. And Trinity took it in very well because of the shock. The shock when something happens but you have to remember one thing that remains important.I'm sorry if something seems unclear, I was writing the first chapter a like 2 in the morning._

**Trinity:**

Numb. Cold. And dark. That is what is going inside of my head. My mother disappeared without a trace, and now someone had taken my father. Though this one left us some sort of clue. Whoever it is, wants me to rule with them. Rule what? I don't know.

Traitor tears blurred my vision of the green hearth once again. How does this person know me? I screwed my eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. My body slowly relaxed against the cool ground, and my mind wondered to somewhere far far away from this place.

_My dream started out with me standing on the edge of a cliff. The wind was whipping my hair behind me. I was in a floor length Greek dress, and my necklace glimmered, and winked up at me. Every inch of me was covered in mud, and grass stains. My heart was beating harshly against my ribcage. _

_ I was staring long ways down the cliff, it seemed as though I were waiting for something..or someone. Anxiety and fear filled my chest. My eyes flickered from the trees to the cliff edges. _

_ "Hello, Trinity, dear." A deep voice sighed with contempment to my right. I jerked in their direction. It was a man. He had electic blue eyes, and hair. His skin was close to being transparent, but had a yellow tint to it. "I knew I would find you right here. Your power...it can be felt for miles..."_

_ The stranger was making slow movements towards me. I could smell the ozone rolling off of him. I could feel the static crackling dangerously around him. His own power rolled off of him in large waves. He raised a hand to stroke my cheek._

_ "Where is my father?!" My dream self snapped, slapping his hand away from my cheek. "I came, now you must hold up your end of the bargain."_

_ The stranger rolled his eyes while gesturing towards little metal men carrying a large bird cage. My father lay on the bottom of the cage, motionless. My first urge was to run to him, but the stranger held me in place by wrapping an arm around my waist._

_ "Welcome to your new home." He raised his hand to stroke my hair, but a dagger came shooting out of the woods. The man looked over with a glare and there was a flash of red hair._

A hand wrapped around my mouth, and jerked me up by my wrist. My eyes flew open, wildly glancing around like they had in the dream. Three trolls were bending over the others. They were doing the same thing as I the one behind me.

I began thrashing around and fighting against the arms. Puck and Ash did the same thing until they saw who they were.

"Trinity, stop fighting. They're trolls; they are part the Seelie Court. They're one of us." I would have laughed if it were under any other circumstance. _One of us._ I am certainly not one of them. I never will be.

"Lord Oberon sent us to bring you back to the Courts. You are trespassers." The troll rumbled against my back. He began dragging me through the woods. My heels dug painfully into the ground. I glanced between what was in front of me and Puck. He kept giving me apologetic looks.

Within minutes we arrived to what I assumed was the Court. Trees , fey, and animals surrounded the place. The fey's eyes watched us with curiousity as the trolls carried to the throne room. Some of them were too busy playing with other animals or what looked like humans. We were quickly approaching the throne room. My stomach tied into many knots. I hadn't even given the thought that I was about to meet an actual faery king. A very _powerful_ king.

Two faery's waited by the doors to open them once we arrived. They were both standing still, and had pointy ears, slanted eyes. Though the one closest to me seemed familiar. Like a warm and happy distant memory. The woman's eyes widened a brief second before looking away. Desperation rose in my chest. Who was she? Why was she-?

My train of thought was ruined when the Troll dropped us to our knees. Puck immediately began to stand back up, but his troll shoved him back to his knees.

"You will bow out of respect, Goodfellow!" He growled.

"Welcome, Daughter, Puck, Ash." A smooth voice greeted. "Please rise."

I slowly stood with everyone, but kept my eyes averted.

"If I remember, you three have been exiled from the Nevernever. What makes you think you can enter this realm without punishment?" King Oberon was talking to everyone, but his eyes watched Puck.

"It was an accident, My king. Our friend, Trinity, has discovered that her father has been taken by an unknown force."

"So you brought her here?"

Puck hesitated. "I have a theory, Sir. I believe that she is a faery, or at least half of one. She didn't have the sight until something went wrong; therefore, I believe that her parent or parents blinded her like you did to Meghan."

King Oberon looked at me with intense curiousity. His eyes roamed my face, looking for any sign of me being one of them. I tried not to shift around too much.

"You have the facial structure of a faery, but it seems to me that your denial of this situation is stopping your fey side from coming out." The king paused. "Since you were loyal to me for decades, Puck, I will help you. Simia will show you to the guest chambers. We will talk strategy within the next few days."

A woman with goat legs..._goat legs_ walked up to us, and began leading us away.

"Trinity." King Oberon called. I turned. "I hope you realize that the things you have seen and will see, can never be unseen."

**Puck:**

My eyes fluttered open with frustration. Here I was laying in a nice warm bed, but sleep refused to come. I glanced over where Meghan and Ash were cuddled together on a bed. Pain and jealousy twisted in my chest. Glancing farther over, I noticed Trinity missing from her bed. I lifted my head, and my eyes scanned all over the room. A small form sat shaking by the fire.

With a mind of their own, my legs carried me out of bed over to the fire. Trinity's sniffling was very quiet; it was her shoulders that gave away her sobbing. I sat down next to her. She took deep breaths to calm herself down, but nothing worked. Her body was shaking.

"Fires are supposed to keep you warm..." I whisper, half jokingly. Trinity kept her eyes on the fire. "Trinity...I know this is a lot to take in in such a little amount of time, but you need to keep up. We need you in order to find your dad."

Her eyes glistened once more. "You know," She whispered, "He promised he would never leave me. Not until it was absolutely necessary. After my mom left, he promised he would alway be around to hold my hand or help me."

Trinity scowled, her eyes becoming angry. "He broke his promise! I don't even know what to think anymore, Puck! Faeries aren't real. Little creepy monsters don't exist." She glared at me. "Go back to your damn story book!"

Trinity stormed away from me. She picked her blanket off of the bed, along with her book bag, and stalked off somewhere into the castle. I wanted to be mad at her for yelling at me, but who could be? She didn't even get a chance to process all of this information. I sighed and pushed my body off of the floor. My body made its way back to the bed. I laid there for a long passage of time thinking of what it would be like if I had been in Trinity's shoes.

,*.

At breakfast the next morning, Trinity kept her eyes on her plate of fruits. Occasionally she would look up at me with an apologetic look on her face. Meghan attempted to make conversation, but Trinity would only nod or shrug her shoulders.

"Okay, Trinity. We think we have a way to get to your father."

Oberon led us to the Weapons Room. A table made of fine wood was already set up, and a map sat upon it. A small knife sat beside what looked like the Summer court.

"One of the satyrs believe that since your fathers blood flows through your veins we should be able to find him by dropping a few drops of blood onto this map. Your blood will travel to the spot where your father is being kept." Oberon explained, looking at Trinity.

Trinity stared at her palm then at the knife. Hesitation edged onto her features. "Are you positive it won't work?"

Oberon nodded while reaching for her hand. He situated the knife into her palm and pressed it. When he took the knife away, blood swelled in place of the knife. Trinity grimaced as she held her hand over the map. The blood dripped slowly onto the map. We waited for what seemed like hours, but was mere minutes. The small light of hope that figured in Trinity's eyes disappeared. Sadness and disappointment filled the deep brown.

"Why isn't it working?" She whisper glancing over at Oberon. Oberon's face was so cold it might as well been stone.

"I'm not sure." Oberon sighed. "You are his blood. You are his daughter; it should have worked."

Behind us, the doors burst open. Everyone turned to look at who was entering, but it was all too bright.

"It didn't work because he isn't her biological father."

**Thank you for all of the reviews! They have made my week :) Leave more? Please. Tell me your thoughts or suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

Leap to Fly:  
Trinity-  
I stared at the woman in front of me. It was the same one who had been standing by the doors. Her cheeks were flushed, and a light sheet of sweat covered her. First she bowed to Oberon then she turned to me. The sense of longing returned with the warmth. My insides began to itch.

"What do you mean he isn't my father? I've lived with the man for sixteen years; I think I would know if he were my father or not." Of course it was a lie. I looked nothing like my father. Or like anyone on my fathers side. He had told me every time I asked that it was because I took after my mothers side. There were no pictures to prove it. When my mother left, everything left with her. The only thing that was left was the necklace that hung around my neck and rested just below my chest.

The faery approached me, a look of pride edging onto her features.

"Look at you."

She took my hands into hers. The woman looked me over, and I stared at her. Along with everyone else in the room

.  
"What is the meaning of this, Rose?" Oberon demanded.  
Rose bowed her head and stepped away from me. She gestured to the seats around the table. "Sit and I will tell my story."

After we were all seated on the table, Puck on my left and Meghan on my right, Rose began her story.

"Eighteen years ago, I traveled to the mundane world. It was my first time there. I met a man, and as most stories tell it, we fell in love. It wasn't less than a year later that I discovered I was pregnant. When I told him, the man ran away. I was in an unknown world, pregnant.

"I walked around for the longest of times. I was sitting at a park ready to give up. A man sat on the bench beside me, looking worn and weathered from life. I offered him happiness as long as he offered me shelter for me and my baby."

My heart sunk in my chest. This had to be a lie.

"Months passed by, and I found myself caring for this human. We got married by a pastor then I went into labor, all in the same night." Rose looked over at me. "I have birth to a baby girl. She became my world as did she for my new husband. That little girl was precious to me, better than money or gold. Years went by, and I could feel my powers fading. I was becoming sick. It was a sign that I had spent too much time in the human world.

"The one trod leading back here was in a nearby park. My baby begged me to take her with; it made me forget of my sickness. We had spent hours at the park before I realized my heart was slowing. I did the only thing my mind could think of. " I could feel my heart cracking as she started to cry though it wasn't breaking for her sake.  
"I left my child sitting on the swings. I left and I never looked back. I was sick and desperate." She said in a pleading voice, watching me. I kicked back the chair so that it flew behind me.

"You were sick all right, but not in the way you're talking about." I snapped at her before walking out the door. Meghan found me an hour later sitting behind a statue crying. She sat beside me, but didn't say anything.

"When I came here a while ago," she started, "Oberon told me he was my father. I didn't believe him of course. My father had been a salesman from Louisiana. It would have been more hard to believe if I weren't turning into a faery. The way you see me now is a glamour."

I looked at her and could see straight through it. Her eyes had gone wide, and her eyes stretched out.

"Do Puck and Ash look like that too?"

" Yes and no. Yes they have the faery quality. No because I'm part human."

"Do I look like that?"

"Your eyes have always had a slanted look like theirs. And you have sharp features but your ears are normal."  
We went back into silence. It was funny. All my life I had seen things. Flashes of unnatural color, sharp teeth, scales. Those things made sense now. What didn't make sense was why my father lied to me.

I groaned. I feel like I've been thrown into an episode of the Vampire Diaries. Everything that I thought I knew about my life is a lie, and everything that belongs in a fairy tale is my life.

Meghan left after I stopped crying. I sat, motionless. Memories of my father and I slowly played in my head. My first time riding a bike, roasting marshmallows over our stove, that one day every year when we wouldn't exchange any words. There was that one time though. About a year or two ago...

I sat on my couch, sniffling past my previous sobs. My dad came down the stairs with his eyes red. His expression matched mine. Upset, confused, angry. He sat next to me. His shoulder brushed mine.

"Pal...I wish I could explain to you why she left. Your mother...she had this darkness she always fought against. I guess it got too much." My dads bright blue eyes were sad. His rough calloused hand held my dainty one. "I just want you to know that I will always be here too hold your hand and to wipe away your tears."

For hours, we sat. No words were exchanged. The way he talked about her had made it se like she truly loved us. A bitter laugh escaped my lips. She didn't even love us enough to say goodbye. I laid back into the grass and a breeze rustled my hair. The clouds passed over the blue sky, and fey passed by me, whispering and giggling. I didn't pay any attention to them. I just let my thoughts pass over my mind like the clouds.

Nobody came to find me until the nights finger tips reached across the deep blue. It wasn't Puck, Meghan, or Ash. It wasn't even my "mother". Much to my surprise, it was Oberon. His faery robes billowed around him with the wind. He didn't look down at me but instead looked out across into the forest.

"This force is strong. I can feel it this time. Whatever it is, will come to destroy. This fiend who took your father took him because of the power you behold. No, you can't feel it now, but when the time comes you will. Until then, we have to prepare you to fight using weapons and hand to hand combat. Do you think you can handle that?"

**It's short and I've been gone a while. My charger to my computer broke so my laptop is dead :( I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! Leave your thoughts and if you would like, you may leave some ideas on what you would like to happen. Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Leap to Fl**y:

_My mother refuses to call acer about my computer,soo I'm updating off of her computer...again. Hope you guys have had a merry Christmas and new year!_

Trinity:

_The weeks went by long and slow. At least that's how it felt to me. Truth be told, I wasn't even sure if it were days, weeks, or months. Puck explained to me that time here was different compared to the time in a mundane world. Since I grew up as a mundane, the time was the same for 'my' world. It was strange. So in order to keep up with time I decided to keep this journal. Starting today. _

_ Oberon says I should write down my thoughts and feelings to avoid stressing myself out. It isn't helping. Each night when I fall asleep, I dream up a new type of nightmare. Whether it is about my death or my fathers death. It always left me scarred. Every moment when I'm alone, I feel like curling up in a corner and bawling. When the others are around I am able to smile and almost give a genuine laugh. Almost. _

_ At times like this I wonder if anyone is searching for me. Or Meghan. Or Puck. Or even Ash. We were all a apart of a _public _school. Wouldn't it be strange if four students just randomly went missing? Wouldn't someone miss us? _

The pen stopped as though it were glued to the sheet. My dad has a mom who I spent countless summers baking cookies and drinking lemonade with. Surely she would notice that the letters and calls from her son have stopped. And I had friends scattered over America. I was bad about writing to them, but I always got around to it.

I grit my teeth together. This was so damn frustrating. I trained everyday but it was clear to everyone that I haven't made any progress. Ash could always throw me around when we fought with swords. Puck was always able to taunt me with his powers. Meghan was better at controling her movements. I have been tossed around like a rag doll for _weeks._

"Careful, kitten, you might break your pretty little jaw with all that clenching." A husky voice chuckled from behind me. My eye lashes lifted from the paper to meet the shining green eyes of mr. Puck himself. He was leaning casually against the door frame with his hands crossed over his chest.

"King Oberon sent me to tell you that you need get fitted for a dress."

"A dress?" I questioned.

"Yes, a dress. You know those really long things that girls wear. Usually to a dance or on a-"

"I know what a dress is." I snapped. "Why do I need a dress?"

Puck fake pouted at me. "No need to bring out the claws, Kitten. If we are going to over throw this new realm we need allies. Which means the Winter Realm will be coming. There is no better way to start off a good truce than a party."

Puck pushed off of the door frame and came to sit on the edge of the desk. I snapped the journal closed. Puck's smirk faltered into a frown for a split second. I rubbed my temples slowly while closing my eyes. Minutes seemed to pass before his hand caught my wrist.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Trinity. You may not see it, but you have made a lot of improvement since you first arrived here. Sure you can't beat us, but we have had lots of practice. Deep breaths, Kitten."

Puck imitaded a deep breath for me. I copied his movements. The floral scent filled my senses then quickly left once I exhaled. We did that for a while after the first breath. We stared into each others eyes as we did it. It wasn't in a romantic way. I don't know what it was. All I know is that I can not look away. The green was so compelling. They weren't all one green though. I could see glimpses of dark and light green. Together our breathing seemed to slow down. SIlence suffocated us.

Puck swallowed hard. "Come on, Kitten."

He kept hold of my hand and led me throughout the kingdom. We walked down various halls and corridors. Everyone we passed stopped to stare at my and Puck's hands. He kicked open grand doors. "We're _here." _He sang.

Everyone's attention turned to us. Meghan's eyes narrowed in on our hands before she turned away. The room seemed to get colder.

A plump woman, who introduced herself as Ellyllon, placed me on a platform in a far away corner. When Puck tried to follow, she took hold of one of his pointy ears and kicked him out. Once she returned she circled around me.

"King Oberon said that Robin would be escorting you to the dance. I think green will go with his eyes and your skin tone. Your curls are nice for a braid or something." The woman tapped the flower in her hand against her lips. Then began to work. For hours,I was poked and prodded with sewing needles. My eyes blurred and drooped so much that she finally sent me to bed.

_Adrenaline and fear pulsed its way through my body. Oren had his hand clenched tightly around my throa. My feet desperately flailed, trying to touch any side of ground._

_ "Choose, Goodfellow." Oren laughed. "Be careful because either your love will fall over the cliff."_

_ My eyes found Meghan dangling off the side of the cliff that Oren was dangling me over. Puck stood in between, his face holding pain and confusion. His emerald eyes glanced to and from me and Meghan. Oren's hand tightened more. A strangled scream pushed its way out my mouth and I screwed my eyes shut._

_ "Better choose fast before I snap Trinity's pretty little neck." For good measure, he tightened the grip. "Tick, tock."_

_ "It's amazing how daft you are, Goodfellow. You're stuck between two girls. The one who loves you too much, and then the one who doesn't love you enough." Oren playfully pouted. "Tough world, isn't it?"_

_ Pucks face soured as he snarled, "Stop it!"_

_ "It also amazes me how we both know that you will choose the little iron wen-"_

_ "Puck!" Meghan began screaming though she weren't falling. Puck practically flew over to her and grabbed her hands. _

_ Oren chuckled again. "Say goodbye Trinity."_

_ "No!"_

_ Electricity ran up his arm to his hand. It wrapped around my entire body in a blanket. Excrutiating pain filled every inch of me. Blood curdling screams left my mouth at least five times before Oren carelessly tossed my body over the cliff into the thrashing water._

I jerked up in pain, screaming.

**Puck:**

I knew this was creepy, but I couldn't help but stare as Trinity's hand shot across the page, leaving a trail of curvy loopy hand writing. Her eyesbrows were clenched together, and her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth. My fingers itched to pull it free.

I leaned my back against the wall while trying not to make any noise. I froze though when her hand stopped and she leaned up. I thought I had been caught so I stayed still. Trinity stayed still. Her eyes were glazed over with deep thoughts.

"Careful, Kitten, you might break your pretty little jaw with all that clenching,"

Trinity jumped slightly and looked up at me. Her dark eye lashes raised in a fairly cute fashion.

"King Oberon sent me to tell you that you need get fitted for a dress."

"A dress?" She questioned.

"Yes, a dress. You know those really long things that girls wear. Usually to a dance or on a-" I smirked

"I know what a dress is." She snapped. "Why do I need a dress?"

I fake pouted at Trinity. "No need to bring out the claws, Kitten. If we are going to over throw this new realm we need allies. Which means the Winter Realm will be coming. There is no better way to start off a good truce than a party."

I pushed off of the door frame and came to sit on the edge of the desk. Trinity snapped the journal closed. I felt my smirk falter into a frown at the sudden privacy. I watched as she rubbed her temples slowly with closed eyes. Minutes seemed to pass before my hand caught her wrist.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Trinity. You may not see it, but you have made a lot of improvement since you first arrived here. Sure you can't beat us, but we have had lots of practice. Deep breaths, Kitten." It wasn't an exact lie. It wasn't a big improvement, but there was a change. Her biceps became more toned along with her stomach. Her body type became more lean. By the way she was looking at me, I could tell she didn't believe me.

I even gave her an example by taking a deep breath. She quickly followed. Together, we took deep calming breaths. Her brown orbs staring deep into mine. It was then I realized that she had the prettiest eye color. Again. The gold and red and dark browns mixed in swirls and bursts. The moment, all too soon in my opinion, ended when her eyes flicked away.

"Come on, Kitten." I said, swallowing hard.

I led Trinity throughout the Seelie Court realm. In and out of hallways. Her little fingers stayed clasped around mine the entire way. I tried way too hard not to grip too hard because I feared that it would shatter in my bigger hands. And it made it easy to forget that everyone in the Kingdom was staring at us.

"We're _here_." I announced fairly loud after kicking open the doors. All the faeries stopped to glare, but nonetheless got back to work fairly quickly. Satisfaction filled me when I saw Meghan glaring at our conjoined hands.

After being chased out by Ellyllon, I walked into the courtyard. The stars winked and twinkled at me. I exhaled, wondering if Trinity were thinking of me as much as I were thinking of her. I barely know her, but I know there is something special about her. The determination she has to learn how to fight and get her dad back is admirable.

"You know it won't last, Goodfellow." A husky voice said behind me.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion, prince." I snarled back at him.

"Don't be so touchy. You know what I'm talking about, Puck."

Unfortunately I did.

_ After everything that had happened, I needed answers too. Even if it meant giving something up to the stuffy Oracle. _

_ "You've come back, Robin." It hissed. "You seek answers about your future. Unfortuantely, you will not get the results you wish."_

_ "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_ "In order for you to get your answers, I need something. I want a memory from centuries ago."_

_ The Oracle made me sit at one of the chairs by the table. I lounged back with myhead tilted backwrds. Her long fingernails brushed against my scalp before digging deep into my flitted through my head as though she were flipping channels on television. Memory after memory flitted through before she snatched one up. I don't even know which one she took. It hasn't been a necessity yet. _

_ The Oracle sat across from me with my hands in hers. Her eyes glowed an eerie green._

_ "Two strong forces are rising. One has already made its prescence known. The other has not. Both realms have a ruler. The silver realm has a light haired angel who will seek answers to protect the ones she loves. The dark haired angel has lightning running through her veins. She has a goal, but it will not be reached. For her death will come quick because of the wrong choice of Robin Goodfellow. He will bring the end to the realm. He will bring the end to Princess Trinity Elizabeth James."_

_**Review please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Leap to Fly:**

Trinity:

I shot up in a panic. The sweat from my dream caused loose hairs from my ponytail to cling to my neck and forehead. I tried to calm my heart rate by breathing in big gulps of air. My eyes glanced wildly around the room, trying to find a sign of my father or Oren. No one was there except the usual people.

I shoved the hairs off of my face with a sigh. I collapsed onto the bed once more before looking over at Meghan. She said to talk to her if I needed her, right?

My feet hit the cold mahogany wood with a light thud. Even that made me cringe. I took a hesitant step forward; I almost expected a hand to shoot out from underneath my bed and drag me under. I shivered. I raised my hand to shake Meghan's shoulder but stopped halfway. I just needed a walk or maybe a run will help.

I quickly pulled on the pair of shorts and t-shrt I had packed before leaving. The sun barely kissed the horizon when I made it to the courtyard. I stretched my limbs then plugged in my ipod. The music flowed through me and seemed to push me forward. Sweat shone on my skin by my third lap around the kingdom walls.

Faeries came and went as I continued. They would sit and watch me as I tore through grass and flowers. GIrls stuck their noses up at my sweaty mundane clothes then quickly left. After deciding I had enough, I collapsed on the ground in the shade. Tears mixed with sweat as I laid in the field.

"You look gross." A masculine voice said. I looked over at Ash to see his face scrunched to a pinch.

"So do you." I whisper, not in the mood to play nice with anyone.

"I try."

The grass rustled beside my ribs. "I'm not here to interupt your...stinky time. Wait yes I am. Ellyllon wants to see pronto. Just follow the yelled insults and you've found your way."

I pushed myself to my feet in front of Ash. Like Puck, Ash was at least a foot taller than me. Everyone in Faery Land seemed to be tall. It is annoying.

I weaved my way through the kingdom, my ipod still playing in my ears. Whether I 'found where I'm supposed to be or not, I don't really care. I didn't want to talk strategy with anyone because I already know what I have to do. My dream last night made that very clear.

,*.

An hour or so later, Ellyllon found me roaming towards the kitchen area. She scolded me countless of times about what I looked like at the moment. She went into what would happen to me. A bath in herbal oils, then a massage with some rose oils, my face would be "painted", then hair and my dress. It all seemed too complicated in mhe steam y opinion...

Meghan was already in one of the baths when I arrived. I smiled at her, but she turned on me with a cold shoulders and continued talking to one of the Satyrs doing her nails. I ignored her attitude and passed it off as being cranky.

The steam billowed around me, making a blush spread from my chest to my cheeks. Minus all the steam the hot water made my every one of my muscles relax. A moan was caught in my throat. I sunk my body down untl my chin kissed the water.

People were in and out of the bathing rooms throughout the hours. Some tended to my nails while others tended to my body or hair. My nails were made to look like a french manicure. My body was soaped and rubbed with rose petals. It was like getting ready for the homecoming I was never asked to or even bothered going. Next, Ellyllon pulled me out from my massage to style my hair. My long locks had been straightened, curled, and yanked into ponytails and buns.

"I don't understand!" Ellyllon growled. "Your hair doesn't want to work with me!"

She continued to twist my hair until it fell into perfect curls. A spark of inspiration brightened her eyes. Her nimble fingers began doing a type of braid. It started above my left ear and wrapped down across the back of my head. She clipped white flowers to keep the braid in place. (A/N: There are links on my profile for the dress and hair)

The soft velvet material fell over my body. It hugged and and floated around me in the perfect way. The corset was crossed underneath my breast. It and the outer part of my dress were a deep green, the same green as Puck's eyes. It was like a renassiance gown and I adored it. The earrings were emeralds in the middle with diamonds surrounding in dangles and spikes. My mothers necklace hung down my neck and between my breasts as usual. A silver ball bracelet sat delicately on my wrist.

"Perfect." Ellyllon whisper smoothing a curl over.

I waited for minutes before Puck arrived. He stopped halfway with his jaw brushing the floor. I'm sure mine was doing the same. He was wearing an emerald tunic and silver pants. He lifted his eyes lashes so that his eyes met mine. Puck's eyes sparkled a new color of green because of the color of the tunic. His flaming hair curled over his forehead. What seemed to be electricity crackled in the air between us. My nerves danced underneath my skin. Excitement filled every inch of my body.

Puck walked over to me and offered me his arm.

"You look beautiful, Kitten." He whispered while his eyes lazily trailed over my body. "Like a faery princess."

Together we walked through the Seelie Court in silence. Music and glitter fluttered in the air around me. A new feeling of dread settled in the pit of my stomach. Something is going to go wrong. Very wrong.

_Puck:_

I was less than excited to watch Ash escort Meghan. I should have been the one to take her because we are from the same Court. It would be way more appropriate. Trinity doesn't belong to a Court and technically neither does Ash. I scowled. Their relationship pisses me off in every way possible.

I stopped dead in my tracks once I reached the room Trinity. My jaw dropped to the floor as my eyes traveled up the hem of a dark green dress and up the slim back side of Trinity James. Her dark hair floated down her back in curls. Her brown eyes were wide and doe like. It was hard to keep the smile from curling my lips. Yes, this will be fun. Very fun.

"You look beautiful, Kitten." I tell her after reaching my arm out. "Like a faery princess."

Trinity and I walked through the Court in silence. Her small hand clutched my elbow. When we reached the flowery door, her steps dropped back. As though she were hesitating or dreading the party.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Something is wrong."

I scratched the back of my head and watched Triniy's eyes shoot around the room. Her eyes would occasionally settle on a face then quickly move on. They finally landed on me again. Her teeth bit down on her lower lip.

"It's just nerves, Kitten, don't stress yourself out."

She gave me a small look before nodding.

Throughout the hours, Trinity and I danced, talked, and ate. Her eyes never stopped glancing around. Meghan came around clinging to Ash's side like a leach. If angels walked around in Nevernever, I would have mistaken her for one. She had a white gown with a purple lace cloak over it. Her honey blond hair was a simple layer with a circlet through it.

"You look pretty, Meghan." Trinity smiled kindly.

Meghans eyes trailed over her and she hid a look. "Yeah."

I frowned, who was this Meghan? She was cold and distant.

"Princess, you need to be nice."

"Why? I don't need to be nice to an impure being."

Ash and Trinity froze. My jaw dropped. What is wrong with her? Meghan has never been so cold or rude. Not as long as I have known her.I met Meghan's eyes then froze. Her once blue eyes were turning a steely gray. Hard cold steel.

"Says the stupid halfblood." Trinity snapped.

Meghan glared hard at her. "You do not speak like that to me. I am a princess!" She stomped her foot.

"Sorry to break it to you, princess," Trinity sneered saying _princess_ sarcastically, "but your father exiled you. He was probably embarrassed to have a whore for a daughter."

Meghan stepped threatheningly towards Trinity and Trinity mimicked her movements by stepping towards her. They were standing toe to toe in a cold glare. Everyone in the room was tensed and was watching the girls.

An unfamiliar smell reached my nose. It wrinkled with distaste. The smell was a mix of Earth and Ozone. Power crackled around Trinity. It was sharp and scary. A yellow light full of energy began to consume Trinity. A harsh wind behan to blow, swirling around us.

"Trinity." My voice was weak, crackly. "Stop it."

Nothing happened. "Trinity!"

Nothing.

FInally, I reached out and yanked her body towards mine. What felt like an electric current shot through my body. I cried out in pain before dropping to my knees. My body collapsed on the floor in spasms. Trinity's bright light went out with the rest of them. My eyes slowly began to slip close.

"Puck!"

**Trinity:**

"Why? I don't need to be nice to an impure being."

I froze. Meghan called me _impure? Me?_ Okay screw her cranky attitude. Something inside my chest snapped. It certainly wasn't hurt.

"Says the stupid halfblood." I snap.

"You do not speak to me like that. I am a princess!" She glared at me then stomped towards me.

"Sorry to break it to you, _princess_, but your father exiled you. He was probably embarrassed to have a whore for a daughter."

Meghan stomped towards me again. I did the same. By now we had the attention of every faery in the room. Something snapped inside of me again, and power surged through my body. A warm feeling swallowed me whole. A dark feeling of barbecuing Meghan right here entered into my mind. The torches would do it perfectly.

Faintly, I could hear someone yelling my name. Part of me pulled away from the darkness, but it wasnlt great enough to pull out of the power trance. It swelled more. Something or someone grabbed me and yanked me away from the power. The power was no longer focused on Meghan, but focused on the person grabbing me. All of it reached out to grab its victim. A painful cry broke through my power haze. Whoever grabbed me let go. I turned to see Puck on his knees.

"Puck!" I yelled. His head hit the ground. I quickly dropped to my knees. I pulled his upper half into my lap. "Someone help him! We need help!"

,*.

Minutes turned to hours and hours turned to what seemed like forever. Puck didn't stir but his heart kept a steady beat. Guilt consumed my very being as I held his lifeless hand. Meghan had glared at me and stomped off with Ash. They haven't even visited him. Nice friends.

This couldn't happen again. This new ability freaked me out. I couldn't control it and surely it will happen again. I grabbed a book and ripped out a page then grabbed a pen from my bag.

_Dear Puck,_

_ I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't know that I had that ability,obviously. Therefore, in order to protect you, I must go. I will find my father on my own. Thank you for the help and I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you to wake up to say goodbye. Good-bye, Puck._

_ -Trinity._

I placed the note in Puck's fist then turned towards the door. I gave him one last look before walking away.

**Thoughts? And before one of you say you don't like the way Meghan and Ash are acting, there is a reason for that. :) And I dislocated my knee the other day by tripping over a book bag, so I'm on bed rest and hopefully I'll upload more.**


	6. Chapter 6

Leap to Fly-

Puck:

My eyes reread over the note once more, trying to make sense of the words. Though, as many times as I have read it, I couldn't understand what it really meant. It clearly said that Trinity was leaving, but why? What had happened was an accident.

"My King, what do we do?" I ask looking up at him.

Oberon stroked his chin, stuck in his deep thoughts. I woke up this morning with a note in my hand. It was from Trinity saying that she was leaving...on her own...with no protection what so ever.

"You need to go after her, Robin. At the moment, Trinity is as vulnerable as ever. She is scared and doesn't understand the trouble that she can get into."

All sorts of thoughts whirled around my head. All sorts of images popped up here and there. Trinity laying in a pool of her blood with Ogres standing over her. Her body tumbling throughout the river with nymphs giggling. I shook my head, jerking back. The sooner I leave, the better.

,*.

"Are you really leaving me?" Meghan stood by the door, pouting. Her arms were childishly crossed over her chest. I paused breifly to roll my eyes before shoving more clothes into my bag.

"You have Ash, remember?" I quietly snap at her. It was annoying. For the past few hours she has been asking the same damn question. All she has done is pout around as though I were her husband going on a long business trip. "I have nothing to leave."

"Ouch." Her bottom lip jutted out further.

I brushed past her, heading to the kitchen quarters. The sound of Meghan's shoes tapping against the marble floor was the only noise to be heard. Frankly, it irritated me. She turned me down months ago and now that there's another girl around she gets territorial. Pfft. Girls.

"Please think this through, Puck. You're basically going after a lost cause." Meghan examined her nails. "You don't know where she is, she doesn't know where she is. It seems all too...troublesome to put yourself through."

I turned to her in shock. "Well it isn't like I asked you to join me, so do us all a favor and shut up."

I didn't have to look to know that Meghan was throwing imaginarey knives at my back. I was too afraid to care. I just focused on shoving as much food and water as I can into the stupid bag.

Meghan and Ash waited by the front gates as I led Altivo, a large caramel horse, toward it. Ash's arm was being clung to by an annoyed looking Meghan. Neither of them said anything when I walked past.

"Come back in one piece, Goodfellow." Oberon said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Please bring both of you back in one piece."

I kicked Altivo into full gear, and we were off. Trees whipped by in blurs, as did other animals, rivers, and nymphs. There was no sign of Trinity disturbing the area. I asked the creatures that I passed and they only pointed me in circles. Frustrating stupid circles. They didn't even step out to an oval.

**Trinity:**

Apparently, in Faeryland, up is down and left is right. Though, when you followed it that way, you only got lost. Which is exactly what I am. Lost. I flipped the map back over with a sigh. There were a lot of rivers and trees that looked the same. I yanked my hair with frustration.

"Don't do that, beautiful, most girls would kill for those locks." A silky voice drawled, amused. I slowly turned toward the voice, fear sending icy pricks all over my body. A guy, more or less older than me, stood there staring at me with steel blue eyes. We locked eyes, and his eyes brows shot up. "You are quite the looker."

I bite my lip with a blush. "Thank you..."

"I'm Edon Lahar." Edon tilted his head forward so that his blond locks fell over his forehead. "And you are?"

"Trinity James." A spark of interest lit up Edon's eyes.

"So you're the girl that the trees have been whispering about. You have been searching for your father."

I shrugged one shoulder. I wasn't about to go into details with someone I didn't know. No matter how nice they seem.

"I have heard about your great powers. Everyone is talking about with the correct amount of training, you could do great things." Edon's eyes gleamed bright as his tongue swept over his lips. I took a step back. "It's unfortunate though. To waste such a pretty face."

His full lips pulled into a pout and I jerked back with a screech. His transformed into what looked like a witch's. His skin cracked apart like broken glass and ice began clinging to strands of his hair.

"With that kind of power, I could take over the realm." His voice was rough. It sent unpleasent shivers up my spine. "Don't worry, princess. This will only hurt...a lot."

Edon lunged at me; I quickly dove out of his way. My feet kicked into high gear and I began speeding through the forest. His crazed laugh followed me the entire way. A blast of blue sparks whizzed past my face, I ducked with a scream. I pushed my feet harder. Something crackled underneath my skin, just like the night I attacked Meghan. I paused, the power flowing throughout my body. Edon grinned at me. His once beautiful face screwed into a pinch. The power surged through my bones.

We raised our hands towards each other. Yellow light with blue tipped edges swarmed around my hand while a sparkly blue swarmed his. We stared at each other. He tossed his hand back then forward and his power shot out at me. My eyes widened and I threw mine back. His skimmed my side just as mine hit him in the chest. My body flew to the side. I tumbled down the hill. Fallen branches and twigs stabbed me on the way down. The sky above me blurred in and out. Stars danced across my vision. I faded in and out until out finally won over.

**It's short but I'm crammed with tests this weekend. I got a tumblr so you guys should follow me :) PM me if you want my user! Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Leap to Fly:**

_Puck:_

It had been three days since I left the Courts. There had been no sign of Trinity or any other creature for that matter. The forests were too quiet for my liking. I eased Altivo into a trot down the hill. He reared up and flipped to the side. I fell onto my back. I rolled onto my side, gasping for air. The air froze halfway in my throat. My fingers gently brushed the leaves away from the lump.

"Trinity?" I croaked, bile rising in my throat. Her face was pale and cold. Her eyes remained closed even when I stroked her cheek. I lifted myself so that I was raised over her body. There was a pulse, but it was very faint. Blood continued to leak from her side. I wrapped my cloak around her and lifted her limp body in my lap.

Alvito ran towards the trod Oberon opened in case I ever needed to use it to find Trinity. I hopped off of him then directed him back towards the Seelie Court. Trinity and I tumbled through the trod to where I wanted to end up. A hospital.

I ran in there yelling nonsense about coming home from a trip and finding my girlfriend on the floor bleeding. They rolled her away, yelling something about pumping blood. It took hours for them to let me see her. She was hooked up to many different machines. Her chest was rising and falling at a healthy steady pace. Relief flooded through me.

The only issue I was having was the fact that her eyes were firmly shut. I gently wrapped my fingers around her frail ones. They were smooth, cool.

"She should be awake soon. She was in and out while we repaired her side." The doctor checked a few more things before exiting. Trinity's eyes remained shut. I skimmed my fingers over hers and her palms. Part of me wanted to go find the prick who hurt her, the other part wanted to run my fingers up her arms until mine wrap around her. Both feelings ached in my chest.

,*.

A moan escaped Trinity's lips, and her fingers twitched underneath mine. I raised my head ti watch her. Her eyes fluttered once... twice... Then her beautiful brown orbs were looking at me.

"Puck?" She whispered painfully. Her eyes fluttered around the room.

"It's okay now, Kitten." I said, relief flooding through me as she met my eyes. A look of fear passed through them.

"What are you doing here, Puck?" She said begining to shift uncomfortably. "You shouldn't be around me."

"I think I just saved your life, Kitten. The way you're acting is very fair."

Trinity looked down. her voice shaking, "Someone attacked me, in the woods. He didn't look human, but he wasn't a creature I know about. He looked human at first then his voice distorted like old paper. We were talking and he told me that with my power he could to take over the entire realm. The guy started chasing me until I did a counter attack, clearly he was stronger."

I didn't understand. I have never heard of someones face cracking into multiple pieces. An uneasy feeling twisted my stomach into knots. The guy who attacked Trinity wasn't apart the new realm about to unveil. How is it possible?

**Trinity:**

Puck had one hand clutching my elbow while the other held my hip. He supported me as we walked through the hospital. I had been here a week with no sign of recovery. The doctors were running tests while Puck said since it was a mythical power it wouldn't heal like a normal wound would.

I smiled and lifted my eyes to meet Puck's, but they froze halfway.

"Puck," I whispered, trying to keep the hysteria out of my voice. "That's him. That's the guy who attacked me."

Puck followed my eye line to Edon. Edon smiled at everyone he passed; his eyes were searching over every corner until they locked with mine. A grin spread over his face as fear spread through my chest. He wiggled his fingers at us tauntingly. A blue mixture spun through his fingers. I heard Puck gasp quietly when Edon bent back his arm. Puck tackled me once Edon shot the ball of power. Puck and I painfully hit the white screamed and cried as the stranger threw unknown substances.

"Go, Trinity, go!" Puck pushed me behind the front desk. "Stay."

Puck stood and turned into a crow. I tried to grab for him, to tell him not to leave me, but he was already flying at Edon. I pressed my back into the desk. The sound of Puck cawing, and Edons cries were almost a good sign. That moment of relief was gone when a small black bird hit the wall beside me. It slid down until Puck reformed. My heart froze.

Edon chuckled from his spot by the door. "Three blind mice, three blind mice." His voice crawled over my skin like little spiders. I could hear as he began walking towards me.

"See how they run, see how they run." Tears filled my eyes. "They all ran after the farmer's wife."

Police sirens could be heard from outside, and Puck's eyes fluttered. Edon kept walking towards us.

"Who cut off their tails with a carving knife."

Something hummed underneath my skin.

"Did you ever see such a thing in your life?"

_Freeze._

Everything seemed to stop. Everything except for me and Puck. Edon's footsteps stopped and I could no longer hear the police sirens. I slowly peeked out from underneath the counter. Edon was midstep, a twisted grin sat upon his lips. The police were just barely stepping out of their cars.

"Wow..." Puck breathed behind me. Wow was exactly what I was thinking. Along with a million other thoughts. I took a step backwards, seeing if it would break the connection among the frozen people. Nothing happened. "Trintiy... What did you do?"

"I have no idea." I said, just as breathless.

**Puck:**

I clutched Trinity's hand, leading her throughout the streets of New York. Trinity's fingers clutched mine while the others clutched her side. Her breathing was deep, painful. I led us quickly into a nearby Holiday Inn.

I sat her in a lobby chair before checking us in. I made sure to target the faery instead of a human. I explained our situation and she quickly told us a room on the first lever. Trinity was sleeping in a chair, her hands still clutching at her side. I carried her into the room. In the morning, I will completely heal her. I vowed to myself that this was never going to happen again. That ass was never going to touch Trinity again.

** Yayyy updates are greeeeaaaatttt. What do you guys think about Trinity's powers? Tell me your thoughts. And on my profile I put up a poll, check it out :)!**


	8. Chapter 8

Leap to Fly:

Puck-

My eyes slowly opened to the sound of a small grunting. I shot up in bed, my eyes crazily searching around the room I found myself in. My heart pounded quickly and harshly against my chest. It took a few moments, but the memories soon flooded back. Trinity, the hospital, her freezing everyone, and being forced to get a hotel room. I ran a hand over my face with a groan before glancing over at Trinity.

She was standing in front of the bathroom door, trying, and failing, to get her t-shirt over her body. Every time she went to cross her arms to bring it over, she would gasp in pain and drop it back down. Trinity ran a hand through her crazy curls.

"Have you ever wondered why I call you kitten?" I ask, gazing at her. Trinity paused and looked at me. Her face became thoughtful then she shrugged. "When you get mad, you puff up and hiss, but we both know that you're harmless."

Trinity shot a glare my way. I got up and walked until I was behind her. Trinity's back slightly tensed. I closed my eyes and lifted the shirt gently over her head. My heart skipped a beat as Trinity let out a shaky breath. Her back was tan and smooth. My fingers itched to massage the smooth skin.

"There you go, Kitten."

Trintiy quickly rushed into the bathroom, not forgeting to close the door after. I stood there for a few more moments, trying to figure out what compelled me to do that. I pushed a hand through my hair before walking back to the bed. I placed my head in my hands and tried to calm my fluttering heart rate.

Twenty minutes later, I didn't have to turn in order to know that Trinity was hesitating while standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Puck?"

"Yes, Kitten?" I smirked.

"Can you help me..." She hesitated. "Help me get dressed?"

The smirk grew as I grabbed some of the clothes from her bag. Trinity turned around, and like the perfect gentleman I am, I kept my eyes focused on every piece of skin that is appropriate. My fingers brushed against the warm soft skin while I hooked the bra. Something swelled in my chest when she turned around for me to put on the tshirt. A blush went from the swell of her chest to her cheeks. My breath caught in my throat.

I carefully pulled the t-shirt over her torso. When it completely covered her, we locked eyes. Trinity dragged her bottom lip between her teeth. The feeling in my chest grew larger. I brushed my fingers against her hips and pulled her closer. I dipped my head so close that her cool breath fanned across my lips. Slowly, I brushed my lips against hers. Trinity paused before letting her lips respond against mine. Our touches became needy and harder. She wound her arms around my neck and stood on her toes so that she was closer. I put my hands behind her thighs and pulled her up around my waist. I sat us on the bed, with her straddling my waist. I stroked her hair behind her ears while moving my lips down her chin to her neck.

Her warm skin was sweet tasting. Like Meghan's. In that moment everything went limp, and I moaned, "Oh, Meghan."

Trinity's eyes flew open and she jumped off of me. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were wide. They were filled with hurt and betrayal. I was filled with guilt when I realized what she must be thinking.

"No, Trinity, I didn't mean-"

It was too late though. Trinity grabbed the rest of her clothes and bolted into the bathroom. I tried to catch the door before she slammed it, but I was too late. The lock clicked and Trinity slid down against the door. I slid down as well until I was basically sinking in the velvet floor. The sound of sniffling could be heard. At this point, being beaten by a Cyclops is less painful than this.

**Trinity:**

"Have you ever wondered why I call you kitten?" Puck's voice broke through my concentration. I glanced at him before starting to think. No thoughts came to mind, so I shrugged."When you get mad, you puff up and hiss, but we both know you're harmless."

I rolled my eyes at him before trying to pull the shirt off once more. Pain throbbed in my side, trying to make me more aware that it's there. I felt a sudden warmth behind me and tensed. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to calm my racing heart. Puck's large hands gripped the bottom of my shirt then pulled it off. I let out a shaky breath.

"There you go, Kitten." His voice was almost as shaky as my breathing. I rushed into the bathroom.

The warm water did nothing to calm my nerves. In fact, it made everything worse. My body's attraction to Puck was undeniable. My heart was torn. I see the way he looks at Meghan, but is there a possibilty that...? No. I cut off the thought before it could finish. I took care of my hair and body then stepped out. I attempted to dress myself, but it didn't work. I sighed and blushed.

"Puck?" I said, my heart pouding once more.

"Yes, Kitten?" He smirked towards me.

I hesitated. "Can you help me...help me get dressed?"

Puck smirked as he grabbed clothes from my bag. I put on my underwear on in the bathroom, so I turned around and dropped my towel. I put my arms through the straps of the bra. Puck's fingers brushed against my back as he clipped it. I felt goosebumps rise to my skin. Once it was on I turned around. Puck stared from my chest up and I became a lot redder. His eyes widened slightly before he pulled a shirt over my head. My eyes locked with his; Puck's fingers touched my hips. My body was pulled towards his as he tilted his head down. Our breaths mingled for a few moments before he kissed me.

Warmth blossomed in my chest once he wrapped his arms around my waist. I twirled my arms around his neck. He lifted me with ease onto his waist then the bed. Pucks calloused hands rubbed against my thighs as he kissed my chin then my neck. Pleasure touched every inch of my body. My toes curled. I opened my mouth to tell him how good it felt until he moaned.

"Oh, Meghan."

The warmth was gone in an instant. An icy feeling tooks its place very quickly. I shoved myself off of Puck. My eyes were wide, my chest collapsing on itself. Pucks eyes widened with mine.

"No, Trinity, I didn't mean-"

I didn't want to hear any of his shit. I grabbed the rest of my clothes and made a mad dash to the bathroom. Puck tried to follow, but I was faster and got the door shut in time. My back slid down the floor like the tears slid down my face. I could hear Puck on the other side of the door but I didn't listen to any of it.

I never left the bathroom. Not for food or a blanket. I curled up on the bathroom floor and prayed that I would be able to figure out how to save my dad soon.

,*.

_"Puck, they're coming I can see them." My whispers were shaky. He hushed me comfortably. _

_"Just stay calm, Trinity. You're going to be okay. Just stay underneath the bed."_

_I moved my body further up the floor and pressed my palm against my mouth. My chest strained against the floor. The sound of light foot steps circled around me until they left. I picked up my phone from the floor._

_"They left." I whispered_

_"Boss! We couldn't find the girl!" The staticy voice crackled. It sent shivers up and down my spine. _

_"That's because you are looking in the wrong places you idiot!" There were foot steps walking by my feet. "You just have to pick," The voice was closer, "The right spot!" A hand clasped around my foot and yanked me out from underneath the bed. _

_"Puck! Puck!" The screams tore out of my throat. I dug my fingers into the carpet, but it was too late. Oren grinned down at me._

_"Hello, daughter."_

_**Review pleas :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Leap to Fly:

**Trinity:**

I couldn't have sat up fast enough. My ankle throbbed from where Oren's hand was. My head and neck throbbed from the hard bathroom floor. I took deep breaths in order to calm my racing heart. It didn't work.

"Trinity?!" Puck yelled outside the door. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

Puck didn't leave me time to answer because had already broken the doorknob and was making his way into the small room. His shoulder's were tense, ready to fight whatever force that made me scream. Puck's intense gaze searched every inch of the bathroom. He gave me an annoyed look.

"Why did you scream?" He snapped.

I glared back at him. "That is none of your business."

"It...kind of is. Seeing as I'm here to protect you."

"Well I don't need your protection, than you very much." I reached towards the soap sitting on the counter, and began to wash my hands. The warm water warmed my cold finger tips.

"You are so ungrateful!" He growled. "I should just go back to the kingdom."

_Back to Meghan, _I thought bitterly. "Yeah you would like that wouldn't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." I snapped. His hand gripped my shoulder and he spun me around. Puck glared at me. I glared back. An ugly feeling crept up in my chest. I did something very spontaneous and rude on the anger. I threw the bar of soap at his face. The wet pink lump bounced off his forehead and onto the floor. He stared at me then burst into laughter.

"Really, kitten?" He laughed harder. "You threw soap at my face?"

I pouted before smiling. My smiling quickly turned to laughing. Even I questioned throwing soap at him now. Brown eyes on green. Puck's fingers lightly brushed his fingers along my cheek before kissing me.

This kiss was different from our first. Our first had been rough and needy. This one was soft, passionate. Both of his hands moved to my jaw, his thumb softly brushing my jaw. My fingers clasped his wrists. When I pulled back, Puck pecked my lips once more. Then twice. Then a third before finally pulling back all the way.

"When I said her name last night, Trinity, it wasn't because I was thinking about her. I haven't spoken to her since I left to find you. She has to be worrying her head off."

A part of me felt relieved that it wasn't what I thought of, but it he was still thinking about her.

"You should send her a message or something," I said, pulling away slightly. Puck nodded.

"I decided that last night, so while you were asleep, I slipped out."

Puck walked out of the bathroom; I decided to follow him. A small plastic bag sat on his bed. He turned it over and its contents tumbled out. Chips, soda's, chocolate milk, candy's, and two disposable phones. I laughed at the variety. Puck picked up on of the blue Blackberries and put it in my hand.

"I found an area where I can contact Meghan. If you need anything, just call me." His eyes searched mine. "I don't want anything to happen while I'm gone."

I scrolled through the phone before looking into his eyes again. They were filled with concern and doubt. I smiled at him and stuck up my pinky.

"I pinky swear."

Puck smiled as he linked his pinky to mine. He kissed my lips once more before slipping out of the room. I sat down on the bed and continued going through the phone. It wasn't hard to navigate, but it definitely wouldn't help me in an emergency. I set the phone down; it immediately began buzzing. I picked it up and smiled when I saw it was Puck.

"You realize you just left, right?" I grinned while walking towards the bathroom.

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure nothing happened from the time I left to the time I got in the cab."

I smiled wider. "No nothing-"

A loud knock stopped me halfway. A nervous wave tremored through my body.

"Puck..." I whispered. "Are you at the door?"

"...No, why? Is someone there?"

The knock came again. Only it was more forceful.

"Yes." My voice cracked with fear.

"Trinity, get underneath the bed, I'm turning around." His tone was serious. Deadly.

I dove underneath the closest bed and pressed the phone back to my ear. I heard a muffled voice before the door was kicked in. I jumped.

"Puck, they're coming I can see them." I whimpered into the phone.

"Shh, Trinity. Just stay calm, Trinity. You are going to be okay. Just stay underneath the bed." Puck's voice was strained with fear and frustration.

I moved my body further to the wall, and pressed my palm against my mouth. My chest burned with the lack of air. The intruders footsteps circled around my before they completely left. I grabbed the phone off of the floor.

"They're gone." I whispered softly.

"Okay, just to make sure stay under the-"

A hand clasped my ankle and yanked hard. I dug my fingers into the carpet in hopes of stopping the dragging. Puck's name tore its way out of my throat in harsh screams of fear. The person flipped me onto my back.

"Hello, daughter." Oren grinned at me. He placed his hands on my hips, almost admiribly. "It is nice to see you once again."

I slapped his hands away as he tried to go higher. Oren frowned and sent a small shock through my body. I whimpered in pain.

"Yes, yes." He hummed. "You will make a fine queen."

The two men from earlier picked me up by my arm pits. I thrashed my body around and screamed more. Oren reached for my foot, but my foot beat him to it. I kicked my foot straight into his stomach. He doubled over and gasped for a second before standing back up. His once blue eyes turned yellow. They seem to ripple beneath a milky film.

"Silence." He growled. I opened my mouth to scream, but he shoved a hand into my stomach and sent a large shock through my body. "I said, silence."

My heart skipped uncomfortably before I completely lost sense. My world fell into complete darkness.

,*.

**Puck:**

I sighed for what seemed the millionth time in five minutes. Trinity hadn't made any sound or sign of movement since she shut me out last night. I heard a shift then a scream.

I instantly stood up. "Trinity?! Are you okay? What's going on?"

It didn't matter if she replied or not because I didn't give her enough time. I placed my hand on the door and concentrated very hard. In a second the door knob fell apart, allowing me access to the bathroom. I rushed in...to nothing. Nothing was there except for Trinity. Her face was sarrow, but that was it.

"Why did you scream?" I snapped, looking at her.

She glared at me. "That is none of your business."

Irritation filled my chest. "It kind of is. Seeing as I'm here to protect you!"

"Well I don't need protection thank you very much."

_The little brat._ "You are so ungrateful! I should just go back to the kingdom!"

Trinity's face turned sour and she bit her lip."Yeah you would like that wouldn't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, even though I know she is referring to last night.

"Nothing."

Trinity got off the bathroom floor and faced the sink. She gripped the little pink soap in her palm then proceeded to wash her hands. I bit back my impatience. It didn't work. My hand shot out and spun her around. Trinity's eyes widened with anger. She twisted her arm back then launched the soap at my face. Lucky for me, it bounced off my forehead. We stared at each other before I burst into laughter. All of my anger from earlier disappeared.

"Really, kitten? You threw soap at my face?" I laughed again. Trinity pouted but it quickly turned into a laughter quickly followed her smile. The sound and look broke something inside of me. I brushed my fingers against her cheek. I leaned in and kissed her.I clutched her face in my hands. Her soft lips responded eagerly to mine. Trinity's tiny fingers wrapped around my wrist. When Trinity tried to pull away, I briefly kised her three times.

"When I said her name last night, Trinity, it wasn't because I was thinking about her. I haven't spoken to her since I left to find you. She has to be worrying her head off."

Trinity's eyes were briefly relieved then turned doubtful. She bit her lip again.

"You should send her a message or something," She said, pulling away slightly.

"I decided that last night, so while you were asleep, I slipped out."

I began to walk in the room and she followed. The bag from the gas station still sat on my bed. I flipped the bag over ,so that I could reach the phones. Trinity made a sound of amusmant, but didn't say anything..

"I found an area where I can contact Meghan. If you need anything, just call me." My eyes searched through hers. "I don't want anything to happen while I'm gone."

Trinity scrolled through the new phone before meeting my eyes once more. My chest tightened. Scenerios began to run through my head. She smiled at me before holding up her pinky.

"I pinky swear." Our pinkies linked together. I briefly pressed my lips against hers then slipped away. I pocketed the phone and made my way to the cab. Once I sat down, I realized I was already worried about her. I took the phone out and dialled the number.

"You realize you just left right?" She asked, amused.

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure nothing happened from the time I left to the time I got in the cab."

"No nothing-"

There was a dull sound at the other end. I sat up a little straighter.

"Puck..." She whispered. "Are you at the door?"

I paused before answering."...No, why? Is someone there?"

The noise came again. Only it was louder. More forceful. My chest tightened again. Trintiy's breathing on the other end became rapid.

"Yes," Her voice broke.

"Trinity, get underneath the bed, I'm turning around." I motioned for the cab driver to turn around. He did as I said. I gripped the seat belt until it cut into my palm.

"Puck, they're coming I see them." Her voice wavered.

I hushed her. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"They're gone." She whispered into the phone.

"Okay, just stay under the-"

I didn't get a chance to finish. Trinity's screams cut me off. Knots formed in my stomach and I felt as though I were going to be sick. I could make out my name in the mix of her screams. I could hear talking, but couldn't make anything out. I heard one last scream from Trinity before everything went quiet. No screaming. No talking. No crying.

,*.

I tore my way through the hotel. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins, making my legs pump faster than usual. There was no time for the elevator, so I ran up the stairs. The door to my room was kicked in. Besides the door, to the human eye at least, everything looked normal. I got onto my knees beside the first bed. Ten lines were pushing the carpet the wrong way. I growled in frustation and flipped the mattress over. Tears filled my eyes. I can't believe I let her slip through my fingers. Again.

**Thoughts? :)**


End file.
